Things Which Don't Happen a Lot (If At All) In Reality, But Happen a Lot in Dreams
This is a list of things which are either impossible in real life but often happen in dreams, or which are technically possible in real life but unlikely, however are much likelier in dreams. People Know You When They Shouldn't Sometimes in dreams, you and a person you have never met in real life will be acting like friends without any explanation. Other times, it's random strangers who know your name. Inability to Do Things You Normally Take for Granted Oftentimes, it's walking, opening your eyes, moving in general, speaking or reading. Being unable to walk, open your eyes, move or talk happens a lot in nightmares and is similar to, but not the same as, sleep paralysis (when some parts of you wake up or fall asleep before others). Inability to read can happen in nightmares but also more mundane dreams, and includes both words and numbers. Sometimes, it will be blurry and other times the text you're meant to be reading will change at random. Eating and Drinking Don't Satiate You You might dream that you're really hungry and thirsty but then you eat or drink something that logically won't be able to fit in your stomach and you're still hungry or thirsty. These dreams often happen if you're hungry or thirsty in real life while you're asleep. Being Able to Do Things You Normally Can't (Applies to Other People Too) Often in dreams, you or someone you know will either have skills they don't have in real life (such as knowing how to knit a sweater when you/they can't knit in real life), or will have powers (such as flying, animals talking etc). Quite often it will seem like you or they have always been able to do these things but you've forgotten. Sometimes, other people have superpowers and can't seem to understand the fact that you don't. People Who Logically Shouldn't Exist Sometimes in dreams, you are talking to relatives you don't have in real life, made-up creatures, people who are dead in real life, or even fictional characters such as Superman, and there's little to no explanation. Gaps in Memory Sometimes in dreams, something has happened but you can't remember what led up to it. Common examples: # Being pregnant or having kids and you don't remember conceiving a baby. # Related: someone you know has kids they don't normally have, and you don't remember them adopting, being pregnant or their kids at younger ages. # Having items or pets you don't remember acquiring. # Being in a location but you don't remember actually ''going ''there. Weird Things Treated as Normal Sometimes, people will be flying, cartoon characters will be in the room and people will look different every few minutes, but other people (possibly even yourself) are acting like it's just another day. False "Facts" Sometimes in dreams, you and other people, even people who should know better such as teachers, take crazy things for granted such as a whole continent not existing, cats evolving from lizards or insisting that a certain thing is called some made-up word. Quite often they'll accuse you of being weird, insane or rude if you try to correct them. Even you might get on it, thinking up ideas that seem genius in the dream but nonsensical when you wake up. People Acting Out of Character For example, in dreams, you might do something that you know in real life to be too dangerous, you might drink even if you're a teetotaler in real life, someone you know who's afraid of dogs might carry one in their briefcase, and so forth. People Changing For example, there might be a dream character whose age, gender and general appearance keeps changing and you don't know if their name is Hubert or Harry or what. Dissonant Emotions In dreams, you or other people might not be a bit scared of a tornado but petrified of a little insect, crazy things happen and yet you or they are not surprised, and people are laughing when nothing seems funny. Weird Time For example, it's dark but all the clocks say 9:30 AM, people are acting like it's the middle of the night but it's dark, or lunch and dinner are only ten minutes apart. Impossible Travelling For example, trying to go to the neighbour's house and ending up at a different country. Category:Dreams